Game Show Pokémon
by LifeSpiralz
Summary: Ten of the stars of Pokémon go on real live game shows! Featuring Officer Jenny as host. The story's complete, so come on in!
1. Default Chapter

Game Show Pokémon

Ten of Pokémon's stars are going to go on real game shows! Meant to make you laugh! Featuring Officer Jenny as host and Nurse Joy as backup!

Hello! My name is Life--well, not really, but you call me that. This is mostly a funny story, but there is a little bit of serious stuff thrown in there. And the chapters may get a little long because I sometimes get carried away. I hope you like it!

WARNING: THIS STORY WILL BE IN SCRIPT FORM. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SCRIPTS, then quit readin' this story. WHY is it in script? HEH HEH, CAUSE I GOT THE POWER, THAT'S WHY. AND BECAUSE I LIKE TO WRITE STUFF IN SCRIPT.

In case you thought I was different from the other storywriters, I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters. The only thing I own in this story is Officer Jenny's short temper. Oh, yeah, and the audience.

The Start of The Show

Nurse Joy: Hello! I was taking a vacation from Goldenrod City Pokémon Center when I came across these five people and their two Pokémon in a very exciting battle. I decided to ask them if they would like to do a project with Celadon City's Officer Jenny and me. They all glared at each other, then asked if it had anything to do with money. When I said yes, they all agreed. I was nearly knocked off my feet by the boy named Brock, who said he loved me. But the girl named Misty pulled him off of me. Anyway, their names are Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, and James, and these are their Pokémon, Meowth and Pikachu. Here's the beginning of the story...

Officer Jenny: And you're telling me that Meowth talks?

Meowth: I sure do!

Nurse Joy: See? Now we only need a translator for Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Officer Jenny: Point proven.

Ash: So, what's this project about?

Jenny: Oh, we're traveling around doing knock-offs of game shows. We needed some people to volunteer this time, so I sent Nurse Joy out to find somebody! Why don't we begin?

Misty: Sure. What game show are we doing?

Officer Jenny/Nurse Joy: WHEEL OF FORTUNE!

James: Oh, darn! I stink at this game!

Nurse Joy: Don't worry. All themes are Pokémon related!

Jenny: All right, Joy, please give Pikachu the translator, and everyone get in your seats! The curtain's about to raise!

Pokémon Show Narrator: It's time for Wheel Of Fortune!

All scramble into place

Jenny: Hi, everyone! I'm Officer Jenny of Celadon City! And over there by the tiles is Nurse Joy of Goldenrod City! Now let's meet our contestants! big grin

Ash: Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, and I want to be a Pokémon Master! waves at camera

Jenny: Is that your occupation?

Ash: My...what? looks confused

Jenny: Your job!

Ash: Oh! I guess my job is being a Pokémon trainer.

Applause

Jenny: Okay! Now, um, who's next!

Pikachu through translator: I'm Pikachu. I want to be a really powerful Pokémon. And right now, my job is being Ash's Pokémon and fighting battles so he can win stuff!

Jenny: Sounds like you're really dedicated!

Applause

Misty smiles: My name is Misty. My job is being a Water Pokémon trainer. And my dream is to become a Water Pokémon Master!

Jenny: Great aspiration!

Applause

Brock: My name is Brock. I want to be a Pokémon breeder. And right now, I work as a ladies' man.

Silence. Crickets are heard

Brock: I mean, a Pokémon trainer!

Jenny: Sounds great!

Applause

Jessie: I am the beautiful Jessie. I will become Miss Johto. And my job right now is being a Team Rocket member!

Jenny: But doesn't Team Rocket major in stealing other people's Pokémon?

Jessie: So what?

Jenny: So...nothing!

Light applause

James: I'm James, and I'm also a Team Rocket member. I want to be a millionaire when I grow up!

Jessie: Idiot! You're ALREADY a millionaire! You just don't live with your family anymore!

James: So that means I'm NOT a millionaire!

Jessie: You stupid--

Jenny interrupts: Let's move on!

Meowth: I am Meowth. My dream is t' becomma movie stah! An' right now, my job is bein' another membuh of Team Rockit!

Jenny: Wonderful!

Applause

Jenny: Now that we've met all seven of our contestants, it's time to--

James waving his arm: Excuse me! I have a question!

Jenny: What?

James: I thought you're only allowed to have THREE contestants on Wheel Of Fortune!

Jenny: We're syndicated, so it doesn't matter. Now, anyway! It's time to play...

Audience: WHEEL...OF...FORTUUUUUNE!

Jenny picks up answer cards 

Jenny: Now, let's get those blank spaces on the screen!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

'_ _ _ _ _!

Jenny: The category is Phrase. Spin the wheel, Ash!

Ash spins hard

Jenny: You landed on $300. Give us a letter!

Ash: I'd like to buy a vowel?

Jenny: You have no money yet! Give us a CONSONANT.

Ash: Oh. Uh, Z?

Joy pushes buzzer. Crowds groans

Jenny: Aw, so sorry, Ash. No Z. Spin the wheel, Pikachu!

Pikachu strains to reach wheel

Pikachu: I can't reach it!

Jenny: Ash, give Pikachu a hand!

Ash picks up Pikachu and puts it on the wheel

Jenny: Ash, don't PUT Pikachu on the wheel! It could get hurt!

Ash: Oh! holds Pikachu up over wheel. Pikachu spins wheel

Jenny: $550.

Pikachu: T!

Jenny: Well, Joy?

Joy: Three Ts! hits three screens

_ _ T T _ _ _ T _ _ 

'_ _ _ _ _!

Applause

Jenny: Spin again, Pikachu.

Ash lowers Pikachu a little. Pikachu spins wheel

Jenny: $300.

Ash: Hey, Pikachu, why don't you buy a vowel?

Jenny: Ash! No influencing other contestants!

Ash: Oh. Sorry.

Misty: Ash, don't you EVER watch Wheel Of Fortune?!

Ash: We're on the move too much!

Jenny: PIKACHU! Give us a letter!

Pikachu: Um...S!

Jenny: Joy?

Joy pushes buzzer. Crowd groans

Jenny: Too bad. No S. Misty, let's go!

Misty spins wheel. Crowd oohs

Jenny: You landed on $2500! Letter, please!

Misty thinking hard: ...C?

Joy: TWO Cs! Crowds applauds loudly as Joy hits two screens 

_ _ T T _ C _ T C _ 

'_ _ _ _ _!

Jenny: Great job! Spin again!

Misty spins wheel

Jenny: $250.

Misty: Let's see...L!

Joy: Two Ls! Crowd applauds. Joy hits two screens 

_ _ T T _ C _ T C _ 

'_ _ _ L L!

Misty: Can I buy a vowel?

Jenny: Go right ahead!

Misty: A?

Joy: Three As! Joy hits three screens 

_ _ T T A C A T C _ 

'_ _ A L L!

Misty: Ooh! Can I solve?

Jenny: Go ahead!

Misty: GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!

Joy: That's right!

Applause

Jenny: Misty, you've won $5200 this round!

More applause

Round 2 next time!


	2. Wheel Round 2

Wheel Of Fortune Round 2

Author's Note: I said ten contestants. I meant it, too. But the rest come later. And those who really REALLY want a certain character on Pokémon to be one of the other contestants, just lemme know! E-mail me or review and tell me who you'd like to star! OYEAH, and thanx to all who gave my story a chance! Here's the next chapter!

Jenny: Welcome back! If you've all forgotten, last round Misty won $5200!

Applause

Jenny: Now it's time for Round 2. Let's see those screens, Joy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _, 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _,

_ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _

Jenny: The category is Name That Type. Whoever solves the puzzle will get an extra $1000 dollars if they can correctly name the common type of the Pokémon!

Applause

Jenny: Okay, Misty, spin the wheel!

Misty spins

Jenny: $400. Let's have a letter, Misty.

Misty: S!

Joy: Two Ss! Hits two screens 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _, 

S _ _ _ _ _ _ _, 

_ _ _ 

S _ _ _ _ _

Jenny: Spin again.

Misty spins the wheel

Jenny: Oh no! You landed on Bankrupt!

Audience groans

Misty: There goes that $800!

Ash: You didn't have it anyway!

Misty: You shouldn't be saying anything, Mr. There's-A-Z-In-Gotta-Catch-'Em-All!

Ash: I was the first one up!

Misty: But that's still the dumbest choice for a first letter! The only thing that could be worse is if you had said X!

Jenny: AHEM! Brock, spin the wheel!

Brock spins the wheel

Jenny: $600. Brock, what's you letter?

Brock: Let's try R.

Joy: Three Rs! Hits three screens as audience applauds 

_ _ _ _ R _ _ _, 

S _ _ _ R _ _ _,

_ _ _ 

S _ _ _ R _

Jenny: Brock? What's your next move?

Brock: I'll buy an A.

Joy: Four As! hits four screens 

_ A _ _ R _ _ _, 

S_ _ _ R _ _ _, 

A _ _ 

S _ A _ _ A

Brock: Now I'll spin. spins wheel

Jenny: You landed on $450. Let's have a letter!

Brock: Hmmm...T!

Joy: One T! Applause. Joy hits screen 

_ A _ _ R _ _ _, 

S _ _ _ R T _ _, 

A _ _ 

S _ A _ R A

Jenny: Close call. Make your move, Brock!

Brock: I'll spin. Spins wheel

Jenny: $300.

Brock: N!

Joy: Two Ns! Applause. Joy hits two screens 

_ A _ _ R _ _ N, 

S _ _ _ R T _ _, 

A N _ 

S _ A _ R A

Brock: I'll buy an E.

Joy: Three Es! Hits three screens 

_ A _ _ R E _ N, 

S _ _ _ _ R T _ E, 

A N _ 

S E A _ R A

Brock smiles: I'll spin. spins wheel

Jenny: $900.

Jessie: Guess wrong, you twerp, so I can have a turn! I didn't come here just to watch!

Jenny: AHEM.

Jessie grumbling: Sorry.

Brock: D!

Joy: Two Ds! hits two screens 

_ A _ _ R E _ N, 

S _ _ _ _ R T _ E, 

A N D 

S E A D R A

Misty: Oh no! I know what it is!

Brock: So do I! I'd like to solve, Officer Jenny!

Jenny: Let's hear it!

Brock: VAPOREON, SQUIRTLE, AND SEADRA!

Joy: Correct!

Applause

Jenny: Brock, your winnings are $4050!

More applause

Jenny: Now, Brock, you can add $1000 to your total if you can correctly guess the common Type!

Brock: Simple. Water!

Joy: You got it!

Jessie grumbling: Dumb twerp.

Applause

Jenny: So Brock's total is $5050, everyone! Applause And Misty has her $5200! We'll be right back after this commercial break, and when we come back, let's see if Ash, Pikachu, Jessie, James or Meowth can win some money!

Applause

Uh, note. The commercial break is the time between each chapter. So any commercials you see on TV, just pretend they're ours!

Thank You!


	3. Wheel Round 3

Wheel Of Fortune Round 3

Jenny: Welcome back! To refresh the memory of the wandering minds, Brock has won $5050 in the last round! Applause But Misty still has the lead with $5200. So let's get to our first Prize Round! Narrator, tell them what our Prize Round is for!

Pokémon Show Narrator: If you land on the Prize Spot on the wheel, correctly guess a letter and correctly solve the puzzle, you will get a six-day, five-night trip for three to Cinnabar Island! Applause Cinnabar is well known for being a great tourist attraction and boasts some of the best Pokémon Centers and hot springs. It's the perfect place for a summer vacation!

Applause

Jenny: Sounds good, doesn't it? But remember, in order to win the trip, you must land on the Prize Spot, guess a letter in the puzzle, THEN correctly solve the puzzle on that same turn. Now, let's see those screens!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _

Jenny: The category is Place. Spin the wheel, Brock!

Brock spins wheel

Jenny: $650. Give us a letter.

Brock: R!

Joy: Two Rs! hits two screens 

_ _ R _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ R _ _ _

Jenny: Spin again.

Brock spins the wheel

Jenny: $300.

Brock: Hmmm...M!

Joy: Nope. Sorry! Pushes buzzer. Crowds groans

Jenny: Too bad, Brock. All right, Jessie, spin the wheel!

Jessie: FINALLY! It's about time you got over to us! clears throat James, spin the wheel for me.

James reaches down

Jenny: HOLD IT! Blows loud whistle Jessie, James can't spin the wheel FOR you. The contestants spin the wheel for THEMSELVES. Now, spin!

Jessie grumbling: Fine. But if I break a nail, I'm suing you! Spins the wheel gently

Misty: That only went over one space!

Jessie: I'm TRYING to save energy for future spins, twerp!

Jenny: SPIN HARDER!

Jessie spins very hard. A piece of the $350 spot flies off

Jenny: I said spin hard, not vandalize the wheel! You're THIS CLOSE Pinches two fingers together from being disqualified and escorted out!

Joy: I got the piece! Runs over and puts it back in

Jenny: Now you're wasting time. Spin like a normal human being would.

Jessie spins normally. Crowd groans

Jessie: WHAT?! That's not fair! After all this mess, I--

Jenny happily: Too bad. You landed on Lose A Turn. James, your turn!

Jessie crosses arms and grumbles: I think that dumb wheel is rigged.

James spins happily

Jenny: $750. Letter, please!

James: Um...hmmm...uh, well, I don't know...

Jessie: Just pick--

Jenny: NO INFLUENCING OTHER CONTESTANTS! YOU ARE ITCHING TO BE ARRESTED!

Jessie crosses arms and glares

James: Ummm...uhhh...welll...hmph...uh, I, uh...can I pass?

Jenny: NO.

James: Please?

Jenny: It's against the rules, James. Just pick one of the 26 letters from the alphabet.

James: 26? I thought there were ninte--oh, nevermind. Um, R?

Jenny: That has already been picked!

James: Oh. M?

Jenny: That TOO!

James: Oh. No wonder they were so fresh in my mind! Uh...well, I told you I was bad at this game!

Jenny angry: JUST PICK A LETTER!

James: All right, I'll pick something that'll make me lose my turn. Um, V!

Jenny: Joy?

Joy surprised but happy: One V! Hits screen 

V _ R _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ R _ _ _

James: Aw, man! I'm gonna have to go again!

Meowth: Tough luck!

Jenny: James? What's your next move?

James sighs defeatedly: I'll spin. spins wheel sadly Lose A Turn. Please!

Jenny: Wow! You landed on $2500! Audience oohs

James: Oh, darn!

Misty giggling: Poor James. Forced to try and win money!

James: I know a letter that can't possibly be in there! And I remember it from it being on all my term papers when I was a kid! F!

Joy: Sorry, James. One F! Hits screen 

V _ R _ _ _ _ _ 

F _ R _ _ _

James: WHYYY?!

Jenny: Don't worry, James. I'm sure you'll miss it next time. Next move?

James sulkily: I guess I should try and win, now. Gimme a vowel.

Jenny: Any vowel in particular?

James: I, I guess. Is it in there?

Joy: Yup! Three times! hits three screens 

V I R I _ I _ _ 

F _ R _ _ _

Jenny: What next, James?

James: I'll spin. And hopefully land on Lose A Turn. spins wheel

Jenny: $900. You could clean up, James! let's have a letter!

James: S.

Joy: One S! Hits screen 

V I R I _ I _ _ 

F _ R _ S _

James: Hey, that rings a bell! Can I solve yet?

Jessie: You KNOW it?

Jenny: Sure, James!

James: Um, VIRIDIAN FOREST?

Joy: Congratulations! You got it right! Applause

Jenny: Great victory, James. You won $3850!

More applause

Jenny: When we come back, we'll play our Team Round! And after that, Fast Cash! See you then!

Applause

Pokémon Show Narrator: Closed captioning for Wheel Of Fortune provided by Silph Co. in Saffron City.

^-^;


	4. Wheel Team Round

Wheel Of Fortune Team Round

Jenny: So glad you came back! As you can see a little Lotto Ball Machine is now beside me that was not beside me before. You see, each ball inside has one of our contestants' names on it. I'll pull out names two at a time and pair them--

James waving arm: I have another question!

Jenny: What?

James: There's seven of us! What about the last one?

Jenny: I was getting to that. The contestant who is not picked will take their winnings and sit in the audience, unable to play the rest of the game. If they have not won anything, they will be given $500 and sent to sit in the audience. Now let's get our teams! Rolls Lotto thingy

Joy standing on other side of Lotto thingy: Remember, everyone, our Lotto Machine is NOT rigged in any way! Oh, here comes a ball! Picks it up This one says Pikachu!

Applause for Pikachu

Jenny: The next name to come out of the slot is Pikachu's partner. Rolls Lotto thingy

Joy: Almost got it...Pikachu will be partnered with...oops, dropped it.

Ash to Pikachu: Maybe we'll get partnered up, buddy.

Pikachu: Maybe!

Joy: Pikachu's partner is Meowth! Both of you please come sit here!

Meowth: Aint theuh no jusdice in da worl'? follows Pikachu to new seat

Pikachu: I'm just as unhappy as you are, Meowth!

Jenny: Time for a name for Team Two! Rolls Lotto thingy

Joy: Here we are...It's Misty!

Applause

Jenny: Now we'll se who Misty's partner is. Rolls Lotto thingy

Joy: Aha! Here's our next ball! Reads It's James! The two of you please sit next to Pikachu and Meowth!

James: Well, at least I have a smart partner. Follows Misty to new seat

Misty: Right.

Jenny: Time for our final team! Remember, the unpicked name is out of the game! Rolls Lotto thingy

Jessie: Great. I'll have to be paired up with one of you twerps!

Ash suspicious: What makes you so sure your name will be picked?

Jessie: Because if it's not, I'm suing them for conspiring against me!

Ash and Brock roll eyes

Joy: We have...Ash!

Applause

Jessie: Great. I'll be partnered with The Main Twerp. sarcastically This ought to be a blast!

Brock: You know, I AM still here.

Joy: That's right, Brock, and you're also Ash's partner! Will you two please come sit over here next to James and Misty?

Ash rejoiceful: YES! I have a GOOD partner! Slaps five with Brock as they walk to new seats

Jenny: Well, Jessie, you're left over. You'll get a check worth $500 after the show, so please go sit down.

Jessie: You must have rigged that thing! stomps to seat in the audience You can expect a summons from court as soon as I cash that check!

Jenny: Just shut up until the game's over. Could you manage that, Future Miss Johto?

Jessie: Why, I oughta--

Audience: SHHH!

Jenny: Let's see those screens, Joy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jenny: The category is Pokémon Power-up. An extra $500 will be given if you can guess what Type the Power-up works on. Well, let's start our last round. I'll spin this lovely wheel spins hard and we'll see...Okay! Consonants are worth $500, vowels worth nothing, let's play! And audience, please, quiet.

Applause

Jenny: I SAID QUIET! Ahem. Now. Pikachu and Meowth?

Pikachu/Meowth: L.

Joy softly: One L. hits screen 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ L _ _ _ _

Jenny: Three seconds to solve...

Joy waits three seconds then pushes buzzer

Jenny: Misty and James?

Misty: M.

Joy: One M. Hits screen 

_ _ _ _ _ M _ L _ _ _ _

Jenny: Three seconds...

Buzzer three seconds later

Jenny: Ash and Brock?

Ash/Brock: E.

Joy: No money but four Es. Hits four screens 

_ E _ E _ M E L _ _ _ E

Jenny: Three seconds...

Joy hits buzzer in three seconds

Jenny: Pikachu and Meowth?

Pikachu/Meowth: S.

Joy: Nope.

Jenny: Misty and James?

Misty: R.

Joy: One R. Hits screen 

_ E _ E R M E L _ _ _ E

Jenny: Three seconds...

Misty: Hmmm...

Joy hits buzzer

Jenny: Ash and Brock.

Ash/Brock: T.

Joy: One T. Hits screen 

_ E _ E R M E L T _ _ E

Jenny: Three seconds...

Ash/Brock grinning: NEVERMELTICE!

Joy: Correct!

Applause

Misty: Way to go, guys.

Jenny: You two wanna try for the extra $500?

Ash: Sure!

Brock: It's for Ice-types!

Joy: Yep!

More applause

Jenny: You both get a thousand bucks!

Ash: ALL RIGHT!

Jenny: Now, let's see how everyone did...Brock has $6050, Misty has $5200, James has $3850, and Ash has $1000!

Applause again

Jenny: Since Pikachu and Meowth won nothing, we'll give them both a complimentary check for $500, so no one leaves empty-handed!

Joy: Brock wins the round and the game! Next we'll see if he can win Fast Cash or not! Stay tuned!

Applause

Jessie: Don't clap for that TWERP!

Fast Cash next!


	5. Fast Cash

Wheel Of Fortune's Fast Cash

Jenny: Hello, everyone! Glad your back! We're here with Brock, who is playing the Fast Cash round!

Applause

Jenny: Our other contestants who didn't make it are sitting in the audience with their checks. But let's see if Brock can add anything to his $6050! Spin our little wheel, Brock!

Brock spins little wheel

Jenny: Here's what you might win! plucks card Now, let's see that puzzle!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _

Jenny: The category is Attack. We'll give you some letters, R, S, T, L, N and E, and let's see what we have.

Joy: Five letters up! Hits five screens 

T _ _ N _ E R

_ _ _ E

Jenny: Three letters and a vowel, please.

Brock: Hmmm...D, H, M, and A.

Joy: Three letters! Hits three screens 

T H _ N D E R

_ _ _ E

Jenny: Ten seconds to solve...

Brock: It's...oh! It's THUNDER WAVE!

Joy: That's right!

Applause

Jenny: Let's see what you've won...opens card $10,000!

Brock: WOW!

Pokémon Show Narrator: Brock, you've just won ten thousand dollars! Add that to your original amount, and you have a grand total of $16,050!

Brock jumping around pumping his fists: YES! YES! YEEEEESSSSS!

Ash and Misty and Pikachu run up

Ash: Way to go, Brock!

Misty: What are you gonna do with all that money, Brock?

Brock: I guess I'll send it to my family.

Misty: Awww, that's sweet!

Jenny: All right, people, go backstage now. Joy and I need to set up the stage for our next game show.

Pikachu: What is it?

Joy/Jenny: WEAKEST LINK!

Jessie: What joy. I think I'll puke!

Jenny snapping: Do you want me to turn you in? I have a billy club in the back waiting for you!

Joy waving hands frantically: Um, come back for our next show, Weakest Link!

Applause

Come back for the next chapter, on Weakest Link!


	6. Weakest Link Round 1

Weakest Link: Round 1

Note: Since you're supposedly watching live, you won't know who is the Weakest or Strongest Link unless Jenny says.

In the greenroom

Ash: At least you got $500, Pikachu.

Pikachu: yeah, but that was because I didn't win anything and they felt sorry for me.

Meowth: At leas' dey felt sorree fo' you. holds up check Offica Jenny didn' wanna gimme mine. She said I didn' desoive it.

Misty: Man! $5200! I just don't know what I'll do with all this money! Maybe I'll send it to my sisters and tell them to put it in the bank. Although I doubt that they will. They'll probably spend it on clothes and dolls. Maybe I'd better send it to somebody else instead. Hmmm...

Jessie: James, let's use the money you got to buy a huge Pokémon-stealing machine!

Ash/Misty/Brock/Pikachu: AHEM.

Jessie Looks around: Did I say that out loud? I meant, uh, Pokémon reeling machine! For...fishing!

Door bangs open and startles everyone

Jenny/Joy: WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

Misty: Is it worth giving us all heart attacks?

Jenny: Yes it is. We need three more people if we're going to play Weakest Link.

James: I thought you said it was syndicated, so it didn't matter?

Jenny: It does for this! We HAVE to have ten players, otherwise we can't play! And the curtain lifts in five minutes!

James: But doesn't Weakest Link have only six players, and at the most eight?

Jenny: QUIET MORTAL!

Phone rings

Joy: I'll get it! Picks up phone in greenroom Hello?...This is Nurse Joy...Who? Ash?...Certainly! Ash! It's your mom!

Ash: It is? Takes phone Hello?

Delia: Hi, honey! I saw you on TV!

Ash: You DID?

Delia: I sure did! And I came to town to visit!

Ash: That was fast.

Delia: So, right now I'm in the audience, and I'm using Gary's cell phone and--

Ash: Gary's got a cell phone??

Delia: Yes, he does! So I was--

Ash: Hey, Mom, could you do me a favor?

Delia: That depends, dear! What is it?

Ash: Could you play Weakest Link with us?

Delia: Sure, Ash!

Ash: Great! All you have to do is come to the greenroom--

Door opens and Delia is standing there with a cell phone

Delia: I think I found you!

Ash Hangs up phone: Yeah, you did.

Jenny: Great! Player #8!

Delia: If you all insist! Maybe I should return this cell phone to Gary--

Gary comes in: You're welcome, Ms. Ketchum!

Ash: GARY! What are you doing here?!

Gary cockily: I came with Grandpa and Ms. Ketchum and Tracey to watch you lose!

Ash: Watch me LOSE?! I oughta get up right now and...Tracey's here?

Tracey comes in: Yeah, we all wanted to see you live! Now what's this about needing more players?

Joy: Great! We have all ten players! Now, let's hurry! The curtain rises in thirty seconds!

Gary: Get ready to eat dust, Ashie Boy!

Ash fists clenched: Only in your dreams!

Jenny: HEY! NO FISTICUFFS!

Ash: What are those?

Jenny: Just remember not to do them. Okay people, let's roll! Claps hands The curtain's going up! GET IN YOUR PLACES SO WE CAN START!

All get in place

Jenny: Welcome everyone! Time to play Weakest Link!

Tracey: Oh, so THAT'S what we're playing!

Jenny: SHUSH!

Applause

Jenny: Now, anyway, let's meet our contestants!

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm 11. I live in Pallet Town, and I'm a Pokémon trainer.

Misty: I'm Misty, I'm 12, I live in Cerulean City, and I'm a Water Pokémon trainer.

Brock: Brock. 14. Pewter City. Ladies ma--uh, Pokémon trainer.

Pikachu: I'm Pikachu, I'm three Pikachu years old, I live with Ash, and I'm an Electric Pokémon.

Delia: Delia Ketchum, thir--

James: OW! Something bit me!

Jenny: SHHH! Go ahead, Delia.

Delia: --Pallet Town, mother!

Jessie: I am the wonderful, beautiful Jessie at the age all attractive girls want to be at. I currently live on the street and am a member of Team Rocket!

James: James, OW! Oh, is that my lucky spike-edged bottle cap in my shoe?

Jenny: AHEM!

James: Oh, I live on the street too, and I'm a member of Team Rocket.

Meowth: Meowth, couldn' tell ya my age on da groun's dat it might incriminate me, I live in da street, and I am da best Pokémon Team Rockit has!

Gary: Juvenile show. Oh, is my mike on? Ahem. Gary Oak. 11. Pallet Town. Unbeatable Pokémon trainer.

Ash: Liar! You can be beaten! I have proof!

Jenny: QUIET! DON'T MAKE ME SAY SHUT UP!

Tracey: I'm Tracey Sketchit. I'm 14, I live in Pallet Town now, and I am a Pokémon observer and sketcher.

Jenny: All right. As you can see, there are seven spots on the money chain. $250, $500, $1,000, $2,500, $5,000, $7,500, and $10,000. Make it up to $10,000 and say Bank, and the round will automatically stop. THAT'S your goal, people. Now, let's start the first round. We'll start with Ash, since he's in the first spot. 2:00 on the clock.

Round begins

Jenny: Ash. How many towns in Kanto are named after colors?

Ash: Um, um...mumbles to himself 3?

Jenny: Right. Misty. How many Pokémon can you carry at one time?

Misty: Six!

Jenny: Correct. Brock. Technically, Electric-type attacks are useless against what type?

Brock: Ground.

Jenny: Yes. Pikachu. What does a Steelix evolve into?

Pikachu thinking hard: Uhhh, nothing!

Jenny: Right. Delia, what Water-type attack allows you to swim across water via a Water Pokémon?

Delia: Surf?

Jenny: Yup. Jessie--

Jessie: Save!

Jenny: What?

Jessie: Uh, I mean Bank!

Jenny Nods head: What is the most powerful Fire attack?

Jessie: Flamethrower?

Jenny: No, Fire Spin. James--

James: Bank!

Jenny: You have nothing TO Bank!

James: Oh. Oops.

Jenny sighs and rolls eyes: How many CITIES are there in Kanto?

James: Ummm...ten?

Jenny: No, seven. Meowth--

Joy: Time's up!

Jenny: What do ya know? Well, in that round, you guys Banked $5,000. That money goes to the next round, but two of you will not.

James waves arm: I have another question!

Jenny: NOW what?

James: You're only supposed to vote off one at a time!

Jenny: We are SYNDICATED! We fix the rules to make it faster! Now SHUT UP AND SUBMIT! And just vote, everyone.

Silence as everyone votes

Jenny: TIME UP! Now's let's see who turned on who...

Ash: I voted for Jessie and James.

Jessie: I knew you would, twerp! You're always looking for an excuse to make us blast off!

Jenny: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Misty: I voted for Jessie and James too.

Brock: Jessie and James.

Pikachu: Jessie and James.

Delia: It was a terribly hard decision to make. After all, who wants to be voted off? But I knew I had to pick somebody--

Jenny: Just tell us who you voted for.

Delia: Jessie and James.

Meowth: Jessie and James.

Jessie/James: WHAT?!

Jessie: YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU!

Jenny: Do I have to arrest you Team Rocket members?! Now, whom did you vote for, Jessie?

Jessie: Ash and Misty.

Ash: What for?!

Misty: Yeah, you guys were the ones who missed your questions!

Jessie: But we banked all the money you twerps have, now didn't we?

James: And besides, we can't vote for ourselves!

Jenny: James, who did you pick?

James: Jessie and--

Jessie whirls on James: WHAAAAT?!?! YOU ARE THE LOUSIEST EXCUSE FOR A PARTNER IN THE WORLD! JUST WAIT TILL WE GET OUT OF HERE!

Jenny: I HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO ARREST YOU, JESSIE, SO I SUGGEST YOU BE QUIET!

Jessie grumbling: Whatever. moves away from James

James: --And Ash.

Jenny: Gary?

Gary: Those losers Jessie and James.

Tracey: Yeah, that's who I voted for too.

Jessie: It's a conspiracy!

Jenny: No, it's common sense. Actually, everyone got it right. James was the Weakest Link, and Jessie was right behind him. So Jessie, James, with a unanimous decision, you're both the Weakest Links. Go sit in the audience.

Jessie: Next game, I get those twerps and make them pay!

Jenny pointing to empty chairs: GO!

Jessie and James go sit in audience

Jenny: Stay with us for Round Two of...the Weakest Link!...Boy I'm glad I don't have to wear all black and crack jokes!

Round Two next time! Please review, too!


	7. Weakest Link Round 2

Weakest Link Round 2

Jenny: Welcome back...to the Weakest Link! Now so far our contestants have racked up $5,000. It's time for Round Two, and we'll start off with the Strongest Link, Ash.

Ash: Yeah! Did you hear that Gary? I'm the Strongest Link, and you're not!

Jenny: Actually, you, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Delia are all the Strongest Links. Since you're the one in the first spot, we start with you!

Gary: Ha! Burst THAT bubble!

Ash: I'm still gonna show you up!

Gary: Denial. Whatever makes you happy, Ash.

Jenny: HELLO! We need to start here! Sling the verbal abuse AFTER the show, will you?

Ash/Gary: Sorry.

Jenny: Now, take 25 seconds off the clock. Joy. And let's begin. Round begins Ash. How many Pokémon were there originally?

Ash: 150.

Jenny: Correct. Misty, the Team Rocket logo is what letter in red?

Misty: The letter R.

Jenny: Yes. Brock, where is the Indigo Plateau Competition located?

Brock: Kanto.

Jenny: More specific.

Brock: Um, Mt. Moon?

Jenny: No, Indigo Plateau. Pikachu. What color is a Love Ball?

Pikachu: Pink and white?

Jenny: Yes. Delia, what is the name of the big company in Saffron City?

Delia: Oh, I know this one. Silph Co.?

Jenny: Correct. Meowth, what legendary Pokémon has a clone named Mewtwo?

Meowth: Mew?

Jenny: Yes. Gary--

Gary: Bank!

Jenny: Okay, what plant is Azalea Town named after?

Gary: The azalea!

Jenny: No, the azalea BUSH. Tracey, where does Cyndaquil's fire pop out on its body?

Tracey: Its back!

Jenny: Right. Ash, what comes out of a Smeargle's tail?

Ash: Paint?

Jenny: Yes! Misty--

Misty: BANK! Quick!

Jenny: Okay, what--

Joy: Time!

Jenny: Time up, people. Your bank was just in time, Misty. And this round, you guys Banked a thousand bucks! That money will join your previous earnings and go to the next new round, but two of you won't be following it. Now, start voting.

Silence for a few seconds as everyone votes

Jenny: Voting time over! Let's see who thought who doesn't deserve to go on.

Ash: I voted for Brock and Gary.

Gary: Little double-crosser!

Ash: I'll bet anything you voted for me!

Jenny: QUIET! Now, Misty, who did you vote for?

Misty: Brock and Gary.

Brock: Gary and Meowth.

Gary: Why is everyone ganging up on me? I know I'm a great player, but that's a reason to keep me!

Delia: Sorry, Gary. But I voted for you too. And Brock.

Pikachu: Yeah, same here. Sorry, Brock.

Brock: Don't worry about it, I understand completely!

Meowth: I voted for Brock 'n Ash!

Ash: I didn't DO anything!

Meowth: You was here, dat's good enuff!

Jessie stands up in audience: Yeah! That's right, Meowth! pumps fist

Jenny to Jessie: SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!

Gary: I voted for Brock and Ash.

Ash: HA! I knew you voted for me! Trying to act all surprised when I voted for you, but you voted for me too!

Misty: Don't sound so happy, Ash.

Tracey: Sorry, Brock. But I voted for you and Gary.

Brock shrugs: Hey, you can't win 'em all.

Jenny: Well, I know one thing, you and Gary sure can't win THIS one. With the most votes, Gary and Brock, you're both the Weakest Links. Go sit in the audience. Brock goes quietly

Gary to Ash: I'll get you next time! walks to seat

Jenny: All right, Round Two is over. When we come back, we'll have Round Three and see who won't make it to the Final Four.

Stay posted for Round 3 of Weakest Link!


	8. Weakest Link Round 3

Weakest Link Round 3

Jenny: You came back? Gee, I'm touched. Anyway, we're on to Round Three of Weakest Link. our current survivors are Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Delia, Meowth and Tracey. But two of them will be gone by the end of this round--

Meowth: One of 'em betta not be me!

Jenny: Hello, I'm NARRATING here! Anyway, Joy, if you would be kind as to take another 25 seconds off the clock, let's play! We'll start with last round's Strongest Link, that's you, Misty.

Misty: Really? All right!

Round begins

Jenny: Misty, True or False: the three legendary bird Pokémon are Moltres, Articuno, and Lugia.

Misty: False!

Jenny: Yes. Pikachu, a Magnemite is what two types?

Pikachu: Electric and...Steel?

Jenny: Correct. Delia, what Gym does Whitney run?

Delia: Let's see now...Goldenrod City Gym?

Jenny: Right. Meowth, what is the most powerful Psychic attack?

Meowth: Psychic?

Jenny: Nooo, Psybeam. All glare at Meowth Tracey, how many prongs are on Elekid's head?

Tracey: Two!

Jenny: Yes. Ash--

Ash: Bang! I mean, Bank!

Jenny: Okay, what three fire Pokémon constantly have fire on the tips of their tails?

Ash: Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard!

Jenny: Correct. Misty, Unown were first discovered where?

Misty: The Ruins of Alph!

Jenny: Yes. Pikachu, what attack do you use to knock Pokémon out of trees and bushes?

Pikachu: Umm...Headbutt!

Jenny: Yes. Delia--

Delia: Bank, please! All smile at Delia

Jenny: All right, what are Poliwhirl's two branch evolutions?

Delia: Politoed and...Poli--Poliwrath!

Jenny: That's right. Meowth--

Meowth: BAAAANK!

Joy: Time up!

Jenny: Meowth, your Bank was ONE SECOND in time. So you get it. You six smartys Banked $1,500 this round. That goes with your previous earnings to the next round, but two of you aren't coming with all the rest of us.

Ash: Great Bank, Mom!

Delia flattered: Well, thank you, Ash.

Misty: Yeah, really smart too. Meowth could have lost us that money too if you hadn't Banked.

Jenny: VOTE!

A few seconds of silence

Jenny: Okay, time up, and I think I know at least one of our contestants who'll be outta here.

Audience laughs

Jenny: Now let's see what the votes are...

Ash: I voted for Meowth and Tracey. Sorry, Tracey.

Tracey: No problem.

Misty: I voted for Meowth and Tracey too.

Pikachu: Meowth and Tracey.

Delia: Meowth. And Tracey. I feel terrible.

Tracey: Don't Ms. Ketchum.

Meowth: I voded fo' Ash 'n Pikachoo.

Ash: We did NOTHING!

Meowth: I ain't gotta explain my reasons, tweyp.

Tracey: Meowth and Pikachu.

Jenny: Well, Meowth, looks like your idiocy got you a seat in the audience. And you're going with him, Tracey. You're both the Weakest Links. Have a seat in the audience.

Tracey walks to seat. Meowth follows, grumbling

Jenny: Well, folks, that's the end of this round! Our Final Four are Ash, Misty, Delia and Pikachu. This oughta be good next time! See you there!

Don't stop reading! Round 4 is coming up!


	9. Weakest Link's Last 2 Rounds

Weakest Link's Last 2 Rounds

Jenny: WELCOME BACK! Big grin We're about to conclude our Weakest Link show. But first, let's play our last regular round. Take 25 more seconds off the clock, Joy. We'll start with our Strongest Link from last round, and that's Delia.

Delia: Oh my! How wonderful!

Round begins

Jenny: Delia, what Pokémon is used the most often by the police?

Delia: Growlithe?

Jenny: Yes. Ash, name one attack you would use to keep a wild Pokémon from running away in battle.

Ash: Mean Look!

Jenny: Correct. Misty, what would you use on a Slowpoke to turn it into a Slowking?

Misty: The King's Rock?

Jenny: Right. Pikachu, what attack is normally one part electric, one part fire and one part ice?

Pikachu:...Tri Attack?

Jenny: Correct! Delia, what attack puts a Pokémon to sleep and restores its energy?

Delia: Rest.

Jenny: Yes. Ash, what are the two types of Gligar?

Ash: Flying and...Ground!

Jenny: Correct! Misty, put these Balls in order of power from worst to best: Master, Great, Poké, Ultra.

Misty: Um...Poké...Great, Ultra, Master!

Jenny: Right! Delia!

Delia: Bank it please!

Ash pumps fists: YESSS!

Applause

Misty: Hooray!

Jenny: You guys got $10,000!

Pikachu: Woohoo!

Ash: Way to go, Mom!

Delia: I wasn't the only one responsible. If we all hadn't answered correctly, I wouldn't have been able to bank the money!

Joy: And just in time too, because the round would have been over in six seconds!

Jenny: That was a MIRACLE! The round is automatically over and you Banked ten grand! Add that to the money you achieved earlier and you have a grand total of $18,000!

Applause

Misty: Imagine what would have happened if Team Rocket was still playing!

Jessie stands up in audience: We heard that, twerp! And you won't get away with it! Runs for stage

Jenny blocks Jessie: IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN YOU WILL HAVE TO FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE!!

Jessie: Fine! stomps back to seat

Jenny: Now, like I was saying, but only two of you will have the chance to win it. It's time to vote.

Ash: This'll be hard.

Misty: Well, at least I know who I'm NOT voting for!

A few seconds of silence

Jenny: Time up. Let's see who's moving on and who's joining the audience.

Ash: I voted for Misty and Pikachu. Sorry, buddy.

Pikachu: Oh that's okay, I voted for you anyway.

Misty: I voted for Pikachu and Ash.

Pikachu: Misty and Ash.

Jenny: Well, well! Delia's the swing vote!

Delia: I hated to vote for anyone. But I did the best I could. I voted for Pikachu and--oh, this hurts--Ash, Honey.

Misty: Oh, well.

Ashwhining: Aw that's not fair I wanted the moneeeee!

Pikachu: I made it to the final round!

Jenny: Show some sympathy, Pikachu! Anyway, well, Ash and Misty, you two are the Weakest Links. So, have a seat in the audience.

Misty: Come on, Ash. Let's get good seats so we can cheer Pikachu and Ms. Ketchum on!

Ash: Okay! follows Misty to seats

Jenny: How nice! The smart ones made it! When we come back, we'll see which of our final two can win $18,000! Hope you tune in!

Commercial break

Jenny: Hi, again! We're back, and Pikachu and Delia are about to face off for $18,000! Since Delia was the Strongest Link, she decides who goes first.

Delia: I'll let Pikachu go first!

Jenny: All right then. Pikachu. What kind of Ball does a White Apricot make?

Pikachu: Um...a Friend Ball?

Jenny: No, a Lure Ball.

Jessie: Doofus! Even I knew that one!

Pikachu charges up angrily

Audience: SHHH!

Jenny: Now, now, Pikachu. Pikachu uncharges Delia. How many Coins do you need to win a Porygon in the slot machine games?

Delia: Let's see now, 9,000?

Jenny: Nope. 9,999. I would know. I bought one. Pikachu, name all the evolutions of Geodude.

Pikachu: Geodude, Graveler, and Golem!

Jenny: Correct. Delia, what days can you go into the park between Goldenrod and Ecruteak and participate in the Bug-catching Contest?

Delia: Now Ash told me this one. Hmmm...Tuesday, Thursday and...Saturday?

Jenny: Correct! Pikachu, spell Beedrill's attack, Twineedle.

Pikachu: T-W-I-N, uh...space, N-E-E-D-U-L-L.

Jenny: Nope! The correct answer is T-W-I-N-E-E-D-L-E. Delia, get this question right and you win. Which reflective attack is better used with physical attacks, Counter or Mirror Coat?

Delia: Hmmm...that's a hard one...

Tension

Delia:...Counter?

Jenny: That's right. Music plays So, Delia, you are this game's Strongest Link and you walk away with $18,000! Pikachu, you get nothin' but a trouncing.

All players assemble on stage

Misty: That was great, Ms. Ketchum!

Pikachu: What are you gonna do with all that money?

Delia: Oh, I don't know! Maybe I'll put some in Ash's college fund!

Misty: Ash HAS a college fund?

Ash: Yes, I do, and it currently has a thousand dollars in it!

Gary: And I bet every last dollar came out of your mom's pocket!

Ash clenches fists: We can make this personal, Gary. Let's go outside.

Jenny: No, both of you are going in the greenroom along with everyone else. And if I find you messed up anything in there while fighting, you will both answer to ME.

Tracey: Actually, I have to get going. I have to go buy myself some more sketchbooks to feed my hobby. See you guys! exits stage right

Misty: So, what game are we playing next?

Joy: Actually, we don't have any more game shows lined up, so I guess it's all over!

Ash: That's a shame. It was fun.

Jessie: Yeah, in SOME ways, I guess.

Pikachu: So can I take this translator thing out of my mouth now?

Jenny: I guess so.

Pikachu: Great! Pulls out translator

Misty: now what are we gonna do?

Brock: Leave, I guess. Come on, let's go.

Jessie: Not so fast, twerps!

Twerps turn around

Jessie: We're not letting this opportunity pass. We're going to steal Pikachu!

Jenny: Y'know, I AM still here.

Jessie: I meant, uh...exit stage left! Come on James, Meowth, let's get out of here before she arrests us!

James and Meowth leave stage, but Jessie lags a little

Jessie: One more thing. Points finger at Jenny I'm getting a restraining order! Runs out after James and Meowth

Jenny: Well, she can get a restraining order on ME, but not the entire police force!

Joy to others: Well, thank you all for playing with us! Maybe if we do this in the future we'll call you!

Delia: Maybe! Well, now, I think it's time for me to head out. Bye, Ash, honey! Leaves

Gary: Hey, wait up, Ms. Ketchum! You're my ride! Quickly follows Delia

Ash: Well, guys, I guess we should go.

Misty clutching check and Togepi: Yeah, let's roll.

All left exit stage

Jenny: Well, it's just me now. Walks around stage a little, sighs, and turns to audience Goodnight everyone! Curtain goes down

Applause

THE END

Joy: Thank you all for coming! We hope you enjoyed the show! It took a while to be able to make this happen, but thankfully, we did it! No Pokémon were harmed in the making of this show, although I can't have that same assurance for the people, and we had to edit out a few scenes.

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND DOUBLE THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS! Maia's Pen; togepi4eva; Chibi Treecko; Zephyr Analea, Mewtwo's Amore; augusta; Eki-Dan n' WhoReallyNeedsNames; Zec & 1234, you guys are the best! I really appreciate you reviewing my story! Thank You!!

(you reviewers are funny!)


End file.
